User talk:JosephFrost0304/Archive 2
what the hell happend to ur talk page??-Bling1907 missions what missions are there?Flaming skull of heaven 15:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Re: Changing the wiki's colors Indeed you can. Check out this page at Wikia Help. It has a lot of tips for customizing the look of a wiki. If you simply want to use the same skin at the RE wiki, you can copy all the code found in the MediaWiki:Monaco.css file there. Then create MediaWiki:Monaco.css here and paste the code into it. NOTE: Each time you make an edit to MediaWiki:Monaco.css you will need to do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) to clear your browser cache in order to see the changes. If you have any problems, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 18:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ! I draw you as you want to but i forgot to upload :S Bling1907 start we can start on friday! and i have some thing to show you....Flaming skull of heaven 14:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven a purifier This can make any soldier on the battlefield immune to infection and that well... the only one was me,and that rage gets me turing back to it And i wrote on page go take a look :).Flaming skull of heaven 15:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven :( Thats the bad the bad i cant be cured i was infected before i made the thing but i shouldn't get mad And also i cant use guns instead my arms are a basically spears.Flaming skull of heaven 15:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven P.S: ummmmmmmm something like a gas mask trooper yep Hunk was always my fav. P.S: i am making special weapons for specific members and i need help asking people.Flaming skull of heaven 16:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven first What weapon do you need?Flaming skull of heaven 16:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven it will be ready by tomorrow. P.S: i've heard some advanced weaponry has shipped in.Flaming skull of heaven 16:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven here Your weapon is here and done but im not sure about the others.Flaming skull of heaven 11:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Illness Sorry that I couldn't make any posts in the wiki but I've got a cold that's ticking me off!:( I'll try to post some stuff but don't count on seeing many by me. -Jakraus 10:46 a.m. 11/12/09 hey from gearspedia so i checked out the wikia. not bad i like resident evil and some others. so i would help to this wikia. :) ----Godlike xB3ASTx 20:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) and another i think i can edit this user page for you saying that you are the commander of this wikia. you are an admin of ubcsgames or whatever you need ----Godlike xB3ASTx 21:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) i can try on the icon. i changed your user page on gearspedia a little. i dont know your page is blocked, i cant edit it this is much harder than i thoght. i think it does not work becuase you havent uploaded up any gears pictures on this wikia. i will defenityly try later. i must get going. vote now I think i would like too.Flaming skull of heaven 09:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven i have when i get shot or killed i faint and turn into it. P.S: i would never to make me mad or too frustrated. Yo yo homies can i join the gang user:Vampiro112 im in im in how does this game work user:Vampiro112 Hey its me dante135 (christian) umm yeah so im here as you asked just message me sumthin im bored... co-op i am ready to be an admin. i will improve this to the best. keeping things going in order and banning according to policy rules. what is that on this. a warning for 1st offense. check out my user page i am going to fix it up a little. ----Godlike xB3ASTx 04:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) hey i messed up on a template. i am not sure what i did. can you fix it ? ----Godlike xB3ASTx 04:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) right hand man hi, i was wondering can i be your called your right hand man? :) ----Godlike xB3ASTx 05:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) PROPLEM CRAP!!! MY LAB IS TOXIC!!! SOME IDIOT BROKE THE CONTAINER THAT HAS THE CLONE OF THE ONLY ONE!!Flaming skull of heaven 11:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC)FLAMING SKULL OF HEAVEN Info Use U.B.C.S. Wiki:News to post the news for now. You can link it from MediaWiki:Sitenotice so that everyone on the site can see where to go.-- Forerun ''' 16:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Is he Is JacobFrost0304 online Vampiro112 20:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) begining when does it begin ps:what is christain's usernameVampiro112 20:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Im Here joseph im here joseph can i join yay for what took forever i finally joined lol =p wait im the same as vampiro??? Yo im going to NY im goin on a mission Vampiro112 22:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) they are trying to break into the windows of a warehouse. it wont let me it wont let me its saying i have to merge the chat Vampiro112 22:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) joseph agent faces is dead... nemesis killed him i retrieved 2 survivors so far send a chopper when ready ok i have to go its 6 o clock brb on tonight thanks ok what is and how can someone spam our site. by posting random things. also how do i ban someone. if neccesary. p.s. what happend to your picture saying i will rip you guts out. i hope i helped you. ;] ----Godlike xB3ASTx 00:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) nevermind about that blocking. i was reading about it. thankz for everything. --[[User:Godlike xB3ASTx|Godlike xB3ASTx]] 00:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ok i am getting off to play some more l4d 2. ill talk to you tomorrow. i think that you are a great guy. check my user page p.s. let me get them guts. you need any thing let me know --Godlike xB3ASTx 00:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) um i can be here to just help out. i would like to check out the game first. so how do i get started? --Godlike xB3ASTx 02:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) UBCS Guide 21,Male,AGL-10 G.L. tha-daa!:D-User:Bling1907 o man WE HAVE TO HUNT DOWN THE CLONE OR HE MIGHT JUST KILL US ALL!!!Flaming skull of heaven 14:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven AHHHHHHHH! *SCREAMING IN AGONY* OH DAMN!!!! ITS TEARING ME UP GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *DEMONIC LAUGH* HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA NOONE LIVES NOONE SURVIVES. *WINDOW BREAKS OPEN* Flaming skull of heaven 14:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC)FLAMING SKULL OF HEAVEN UBCS Guide #2 Age: 19 Gender: Male Favorite Weapon: M4 Carbine -Jakraus 11/18/09, 8:32 am are you there is jacob in Vampiro112 20:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) It's friggin' joseph! sorry i was thinkin of something els when i was writingVampiro112 21:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) where dante where is he Vampiro112 21:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Please please let me take on Axle i want him dead,me and dante will take him out Vampiro112 22:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) little secret i think you are hilarious. your probably one of the few guys i think is funny. i like your comedy. we would make good freinds in RL. you know what i am only 2 as well. '''HAHA --Godlike xB3ASTx 00:04, November 19, 2009 (UTC) nah, its not visible. i cant sit there with a controller is what i ment. unless theres something i am not seeing. ?? --Godlike xB3ASTx 00:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) yes i do. but really its my dads. so i am never on the ps3 because i like 360 better. i am older than 15 and less than 18 and thats all i am telling you. thanks..... --Godlike xB3ASTx 01:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) hey yah there you there Joseph Vampiro112 00:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) You know If you wish to help me you know what to do. But you won't you are a coward. hey joseph you there??? Joseph i saved you from axle. Your welcome Vampiro112 01:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) confusion? this user Diluted-Zealousy is talking werid. i dont understand. maybe i am wrong. this is part of the game? --Godlike xB3ASTx 02:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Talking weird? That's what you call it? What's weird. And I have not been banned before, I speak for those who have been. If you do not understand I await in the Interrogation Room. Diluted-Zealousy 02:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) im back damn this hurts. I NEED BACKUP only you and someone else! read file about the only one on my page not working i cant protect my page. i tryed to protect yours. i tried practicing those admin tips/ i cant edit tha main page. i need your help on this one. --Godlike xB3ASTx 03:38, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ya here yo Joseph Vampiro112 19:13, November 19, 2009 (UTC) hey ready for that mission Lets get bling befor we add another dead UBCS agent SOACW dude that is kool how do you get promoted look whos back. what mission is their for me to do. user--Stephendwan 20:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ps3 and 360 hey when you get an xbox 360 add my GT. i would love to play some real games. i dont have a ps3 really. WHAT? what is a cross wikia ban? i read the converstion you had. --Godlike xB3ASTx 21:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) You're forgiven I was pretty pissed off when I thought you and Jesica Redfield said that I annoyed you at some point. But since you apoligized, I forgive you. -Jakraus 1:26, November 19, 2009 P.S. That "Diluted-Douchebag" is getting on my nerves. Man I wish I could tear him up. so which one is in need of the most help. user--Stephendwan 22:04, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Merchant can i just be the merchant in resident evil? anyone can come to be i buy and sell items. what-cya buyin.? lol --Godlike xB3ASTx 22:13, November 19, 2009 (UTC) still there wat i said up there Sadness I started a tribute to agent faces in the lost tribute page ONLEY ONE I HAVE TRACKED DOWN THE CLONE AND YES IM THE ONLY ONE AGAIN!!! Echo Team Not entirely sure what you mean by that. I just put my name down for Echo cause it starts with the first letter of my name. Joining a team is all you have to do to sign up, right? Blade bane quickly we need you to come before it comes back we don't know when it will but we need back up fast. stephendwan hurry flamins fainting we need a helicopter to air lift us out and some back up stat now. user --Stephendwan 15:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) As a frequenter of Wiki, I see you, Sir, as a immature Admin who will not allow anyone come up with an original idea. Please cease and desist this, as this will poison your community as a whole, and I sure won't help this wikis reputation. Thank you. Lieutenant Dan yo you in yo in Joseph Vampiro112 19:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) IMIN Get Dante im here-dante i edited the page then erased it...soz where are you hey man were still waiting for a signal to move on where are you????? Weak I have had the most benevolent intentions but you have treated me like I threaten you and everything you stand for. You have treated me as if I am a clear and present danger. These are none of my intentions. But what do you do? YOU ARE A COWARD. All you do is run away. Simply lock the pages I have been attempting to improve. Did you ever come to think this is all one big joke, perhaps I am simply trying to provide you and your constituents with ENTERTAINMENT, for which is the exact purpose of this establishment. Do you take unto the fact that you are the leader of this place? Do you take unto the fact that a leader is to be strong? So why do you run, why do you hide. Your weakness is sickening. I am part of your game, I have just joined it. But does it not seem to you I am playing it better? Diluted-Zealousy 23:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Are you unable to even understand what I say, to the extent that you disprove your own points? You are so hostile to me, and for what? Do you feel stronger. I have not demonstrated such hostility. And as for your numbers, I am more than you think. Surely not as much as you can be, but I am more. Do not underestimate me. And if you stop your anger and hostility towards me, my strength will align with you. My mind is more powerful than any firearm, why don't you want such logistic talent? Diluted-Zealousy 00:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm just out looking for a fight here and in real life. I've been put in the slammer. There is no way you play the game better. Ask anyone.-Joseph. And, you may be a enemy. But Axel will bust you up in ways you have never even dreamed of. But, join my team and take him down with me. :::Some of my constituents have chosen to take direct action against you, you have dealt with them appropriately. You can think of this as test if you chose, the only part you've failed is spelling as far as I'm concerned. Now may I ask you why you have protected the UCBS main article and destroyed the squad of which I was a part? And as for playing the game, why not a combination of strength. You would be surprised how much powerful my mind can be than any firearm. Diluted-Zealousy 00:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Then what team requires my services? Diluted-Zealousy 00:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::You don't care? Are you simply uninterested? You simply do not care about an operative who is a tactical genius, and has the skills to provide close and long quarter support with a Barrett M107 .50 caliber rifle? Is it apathy or am I simply uninvited? Diluted-Zealousy 00:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Echo Platoon Hey, can I have it back? Its just a team of surviving Troops, who do the really, really, really dangerous stuff that NO ONE would do. Its more dangerous and has a much higher death expectancy. Lieutenant Dan 00:33, November 21, 2009 (UTC) So my Platoon can be moved there as a sub-division? ok i thought u was mad at me for some reason. no problem. well i hope your doing good. well about the ps3 did you get my messege. do you know when you will get a 360? can me and you start up our on game? that would be cool? --Godlike xB3ASTx 03:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) i dont think i am getting something. when you play these games are you just making them up and makking a story out of it. is there something between you and ziluted zelously guy? or is it all in the game.? i was just woundering. --Godlike xB3ASTx 03:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hey, can you help me block pages that people cant edit. i want to block my user page and yours or is it already. thanks for everything. --Godlike xB3ASTx 03:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) who axel scott but if it is him then he might simply be able to kill our best of men no matter what just like he did to you before when he blew you up but they are still welcome to join and send them in with their strongest weapon. -stephendwan oh the memo then i will join try to restrain him. user--Stephendwan 09:24, November 21, 2009 (UTC) STOP DONT lET THEM GET IN MY WAY I HAVE TO KILL THE CLONE OR AXEL!!! hurry! flamin is trying to fight axel we have to restrain him now before he ends up killing himself. -stephendwan. should i? should i manage to restrain him or should i fail gain? Re:UBCS What I am trying to do is unite every UBCS member onto one forum. That way, instead of small pockets of UBCS clans, there can be a hive mind forum, where we all work together. If you're worried about me trying to take over, allow me to clarify. I'm not looking to boost my own power. Yes; I'm looking to make the UBCS the most feared clan ever, but there's more to it. I want to expand so my men can have more people to talk with. My clan is... very RP friendly. You and your men and women will be welcomed with open arms. How? Well, we have a chatbox on our forum, which is the most popular part of it. Currently, as I'm typing this, there are 8 people online talking in it. You guys will get access to it. Our RP sections are open, and awaiting more people to post in them :) You will receive your own forum, and you will have mod powers on it. That way, your men can introduce themselves in a safe environment that you control. I will not look down on you; on one condition. That you do not look up to me. We are all UBCS members. I'm just trying to make the UBCS great. If you have any questions, feel free to ask on my forums. More specifically; here: http://z10.invisionfree.com/Umbrella_UBCS/index.php?showtopic=1562&st=0&#last ~Haliman :I can assure you, forums are much more effective than wiki's when it comes to RPing, organizing, etc. Talk it over with your men, but I can guarantee you reuniting with other UBCS clans will be well worth it. :~Haliman ::No can do mate. I can't spare a single man. The point of this was to unite everyone, not spread out even more XD ::~Haliman dang What just happened The last thing i remember i was being covered in black gas and woah my head is messed up! Wait did i hurt anyone?!Flaming skull of heaven 11:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven nice.... Seems to me that you and the others have completed the mission, good going...... (I feel a surge of sadness as my skin turns red, but managed to suppressed it.) By the way the reason why I couldn't join in is that I just got Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles last Thursday and have been playing it all weekend.(I already finished it yesterday.- Jakraus RE: xbox yes you do. i think it is so stupid, but the only thisg is you get 1 month free when you create a profile or join with an exsisting one. you can use credit cards or buy the cards at a local game store. i use Wal-mart. 3 month cards are 20$ and a year os 60$. we should talk more man. we never talk as much as we used to. ;( --Godlike xB3ASTx 03:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) P.S. can you tell me how to play these games you are. by the way i look at it is you just talk going along with it. i will start playing some games with you. just help me, tell me what to do. --Godlike xB3ASTx 03:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) for some reason i cant edit my own page. teach me how to block and unblock it. --Godlike xB3ASTx 03:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: xbox yes you can make up to 3 months of profiles. after your 3rd profile you make they dont give you free months. thanks for the help. invite me when i can join the next game. --Godlike xB3ASTx 15:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) new wikia ive made my own wikia i am trying to spread the word. you can join and just make it cool. invite all your friends! remember the sky is the limit. http://3redlights.wikia.com/wiki/ --Godlike xB3ASTx 20:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) assasins creed 2 He apparently just got assasin's creed 2 its a awesome game and i forgot he told me o tell you that he wont be on this wikia until he beats it or sumthin idk. party? sorry but i have to work on some vaccines and the purifier has busted when i turned into the only one.Flaming skull of heaven 21:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heave your 15 pic you look a monster in dead space!Flaming skull of heaven 12:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC)flaming wasup sorry ive been off 4 a while. i was in the hospital. but never-mind that. i like your painting. its pretty cool. i will be on much more. --Godlike xB3ASTx 03:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Question What story did you want me to put on the Jakraus page? -Jakraus don't don't leave messages here. leave them on my talk page. If you put them on my archives 2 it won't tell me i have messages.-JosephFrost0304